Remnant Company
by The US Doctor
Summary: Remnant Company, the first company of the newly formed 1st intelligence Regiment, A company filled with the best of the best, one that will fight in an unknown shadow war between humanity and Grimm, their motto "know the enemy and victory will be assured" will be put to test when their enemy owns over 90% of the world and their allies aren't necessarily the most trusting group.
1. Chapter 1: The First Assignment Part 1

_**A/N: Welcome to my new story Remnant Company, Don't really know how this one is going to play out if you guys like it let me in the reviews.**_

The distant sound of rumbling can be heard in the ever abandoned, Grimm infested forests near the nation of Vale, the chirping of birds and squawks of young nevermore chicks, ones that were born fresh out of the pits of the Grimmlands can also be heard, albeit much more dimly compared to the humming of engines, and chattering of men and women. To the unsuspecting traveler or hunter, it may seem as it is simply another group of settlers going out to make a new settlement, but if they were to take a close look they would have seen a convoy of great proportions, trucks and half-tracks hauling tonnes upon tonnes of food, infantry equipment, and large guns like remnant has never seen. With more trucks hauling the men and women who would use said equipment and eat said food. Along with metal beasts that also mount some of those cannons being hauled by the aforementioned trucks, with guns of proportions only seen on Atlas military equipment or custom made weapons for hunters.

For Captain James Sherrywood it was a simple assignment, Secure a supply route between the beaches of West Sanus all the way through East Anima. Unbeknownst to him, A war of great proportions is being wrought underneath the very existence of the kingdoms, one that his company of heroes will be involved in. but for now, the time of exposition has passed and the time for action will show. (_**A/N: I don't really know if this is any good but hey I really wanted to have some fun doing narration)**_

"Alright Everybody off we're setting up camp here!", The order came from a Lieutenant, A familiar blond who's home originated from the very lands he is upon, Lieutenant Jaune Auroville Arc, decorated huntsman and recent army officer, he was wearing a familiar chest plate (_Season 4 chest piece)_, his army dress uniform and helmet, on his hip was crocea mors a family heirloom that he modernized when the reality struck him that he needed more range on his main arsenal, and his B.A.R. better known as the Browning Automatic Rifle. The soldiers tired and yearning for action after sitting in trucks all day quickly set up camp as the officers of the company gathered together for a meeting.

The head of the Company Spoke, "So Lieutenant Rose, What's the report on your platoon?", 2nd Lieutenant Ruby Rose, ex-huntress now army officer spoke cheerfully, "The men are restless from an entire day of sitting in trucks but other than that everybody is in tip-top shape and ready to fight", James nodded and turned to his other platoon leaders, "about the same for both of your platoons correct?", 1st Lieutenant Arc and 2nd Lieutenant Juniper Richards nodded. James smiled and spoke," Great! Now onto explaining why we're in Remnant.", Ruby cut in, "You mean besides a sick joke of a first assignment from the higher-ups?".

James sighed and while pulling out a map said, "Yes well perhaps Major Lazuli has a sick sense of humor, she certainly seemed to the last time I spoke with her.", He paused for a breath and continued, "Either way, We're not the only ones with awkward assignments. Speaking of, our assignment is to secure a supply route from the beachhead we formed yesterday with the rest of the 101st, 3rd Armored, and 1st infantry all the way through to the northeast of Anima, for the most part however we'll probably be stationed near vale until further notice, our current task, however, is to reach Mountain Glenn." The staff of Remnant company blink in confusion, James sighed and continued, "Judging by your reactions you want some answers correct?", Jaune spoke up, "Well it would certainly help us deduct the best course of action in this situation. What with our assignment being that we have to secure a route from here to Anima...err Sir." James nodded and continued, "Well the reason why we are to head for Mountain Glenn is due to the fact that we are to use the abandoned settlement as an HQ for the region", most of the staff nodded in understanding, "unfortunately or fortunately depending what your opinion on this is taking Mountain Glenn is going to be an uphill battle, according to Major lazuli and Coronel Glydea we're on our own, the only support we have is a tank platoon assigned to us for this."

The tent went silent, a pin dropped, the only sound that could be heard was the men and women of the company outside the tent preparing dinner and chatting about life. Ruby spoke breaking the long silence between the officers, "So about the major's sense of humor… with all due respect, IS SHE FUCKING INSANE?!"

James sighed and continued on the briefing, "Possibly Lieutenant, anyways, more support should be available once the Navy arrive to provide offshore bombardment and/or Air support. I would say words of support but I can't find any real words to say, I'll see you all aboard the trucks in the morning 0900 hours is our move out time, enjoy the night and do brief the men on this as well." James got up and walked out of the room leaving the lieutenants of the company to chat. James was going to get some coffee, It's going to be one hell of a day tomorrow and he has some final plans he has to look over tonight.

\- Back in the tent -

"So our first assignment as a company and it's damn near a suicide mission, it's comforting to know that either the good major has a whole lot of faith in our abilities or disheartening to know that she truly hates us even before our first assignment.", Jaune said to kill off the silence that resettled in the tent after the Captain left.

The two girls got a small chuckle from this, Ruby spoke," I suppose we'll just have to see it as a token of faith in our brutal training and not one of disdain then. No matter what, We'll make it through, we have through our years as a hunter in training and will continue to do so with this obstacle."

Juniper rolled her eyes at the comment, "says the woman who can laser Grimm to death with her eyes. The rest of us actually have to use a weapon of some sort", the amber hair lieutenant jabbed. Ruby gained a look of horror," Juniper Richards you wound me with your careless words."

Jaune chuckled and spoke up in between the two, "Ruby, your Weiss is showing." Ruby now turned to Jaune and looked him straight in the eyes and yelled traitor. At that point, they have had about enough of sitting in a tent, making jabs at each other and decided to grab some food from the temporary canteen.

The lieutenants walk into the canteen and find their close friends, As they sat down with their siblings in arms, the questions came in. "So what's the news, why are we in remnant? I thought I joined the Army to get away from this place and see new sights.`` Yang said while eating, for the most part, the rest of the table agreed with her. Lieutenant Rose sighed and spoke," Either a sick joke from the Major or a vendetta, jury's out on that one, but apparently we are to go and capture Mountain Glenn," luckily for the canteen, no one was drinking at the time but most everyone who was listening in heard her though. "Wwhhaatt? She has to be kidding right?", Nora said in an exaggerated manner.

"I wish if she was then I'd at least be able to sleep tonight.", Jaune said before eating his food. "So how are we to break the news to the men?" Pyhrra asked, the NCOs of the group were in agreement on that matter, Jaune paused for a moment before saying," I have no clue sergeant, how about you figure it out, because I sure as hell can't figure out how to explain that we are to take over a territory with a giant grimm spawner. If you can figure it out please do tell."

"Well sarcasm sure as shit ain't gonna help baby brother", Remnant company's sister unit Hosu company's leader spoke as he sat down," Well do you have a solution Mazarin?", the exasperated CO asked.

"You could just tell them straight up, that is your job as leader after all.", Jaune rolled his eyes and muttered something about his brother and a stint in Texas. "Look all I'm saying Jaune is that avoiding the topic is worse than just straight up telling them about the mission at hand, these upcoming assignments will be our proving grounds as units, try not to worry too much, just do your job and you'll be fine."

Giving in the group ate their food and chatted about life. "So when are you two gonna get married, I mean c'mon you two have known each other like, forever and back." asked the blonde brawler to Ren and Nora, The latter mouth full talked about the planned wedding in two months. The mood of the table generally lifted with the group going to make jabs at the engaged pair.

_**A/N: I know that this chapter is short compared to some other fics but that's about as long as I plan to write these, mostly because I'm also writing a couple other stories.**_

_**Not much else to say, have a good day, as always leave a review if there's anything you want me to know.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The First Assignment Part 2

_**A/N: I changed the summary between the last chapter and this chapter, I actually rushed a summary because I couldn't think of one at the time, so now I have a better idea of what I want for a summary and so I changed it. **_

_**Oh yeah I'm also gonna introduce most characters by their rank and last name, after I introduce the character I'll just use the first name for the most part unless it's a random character I made then I'll keep using the last name, I'll also probably put up a translation key for the ranks at the end of the chapter. Other than that, on with the story.**_

Waking up at the early dawn, parts of the company gather up near a jeep, the First Lieutenant was up on that jeep giving a mission briefing," Alright listen up, I'm not any happier than any of you guys are so zip it!", Jaune shouted getting everybody's attention, "Alright according to the Captain, High command has decided that for our first assignment, we are to capture Mountain Glenn and hold it as a forward base for future operations. I will tell you first hand that this will not be an easy task, I highly suggest you raid the armory now because you're gonna want every bullet you can get. We will be without support from the rest of the battalion, Perez and his tank platoon will be with us, and air support won't be available until tomorrow. Better start packing, the eyes of the world are upon us men, good luck.", He hopped off the jeep and walked to his tent, the rest of the company started to shuffle off to pack up or to attempt to grab more munitions for the long day ahead.

* * *

Later in the morning

"Hey Coco, you heard what the LT said at dawn?", PV2 Scarlatina said while packing up her equipment, "No, I was eating breakfast, I'm guessing you did though. So fill me in Vel, what did Arc say?", SSG Adel said sipping on some coffee, "Apparently we're headed to Mountain Glenn, suppose we should get some more ammo, gonna want it in any case.", Velvet said walking out of the tent.

Walking out of the tent Velvet saw the rest of her platoon gathered around the temporary storage dump/Armory made by the rear echelon last night, "Hey c'mon pass the 30 aught, we need it more than you do!", PV2 O'Connor yelled. "No, these are supplies that needs to be shipped to the front over by xjm-16, unless you want to deal with brain eating aliens then I suggest you zip it!," SGT Harrison yelled back.

'_Better to just wait I suppose, I mean the rear guys do know that we actually need the ammunition right? Multiverse army, man I swear this is going to be the end of me.',_ Velvet thought to herself while walking over and calmly standing around waiting for the crowd to dissipate

"Alright! Break it up, come on! I gotta get through here!", 1SG Nikos said while walking to the rear echelon group.

"Alright, Harrison I got orders from HQ, all these supplies is now redirected to Remnant company. Better start handing out the ammo and rations, We definitely need it more than the guys fighting brain eating aliens do, that is if they want their supplies at some point period.", Pyrrha said slightly annoyed. Walking off after grabbing some ammo for her rifle, the rest of the company have finally gathered around the temporary depot and started to swarm the inside and started to grab whatever munitions they needed.

"Why do I even bother trying to stop this company from grabbing supplies.", Harrison said to himself.

"Because it's what the army pays you for Harrison."James said walking over to the depot, "that and it's significantly better than front line duty with a hurt leg." Harrison nodded and walked off.

* * *

Late morning/Early afternoon

"How far away are we from Mountain Glenn again?", SSG Valkyrie asked for the third time that day.

"Sigh I don't my estimate is that we should be there by lunchtime, though I have no sweet clue," Jaune said looking up from his scroll.

"If you two are curious, We are exactly half an hour away sir," the driver said with a smile.

"Wow! It never changes does it!", Ruby said looking at the slightly distant Mountain Glenn, they were only thirty minutes away, yet the view was like no other for everyone. old castle style walls, with old Vale defense turrets, mounted on top, A massive gate in the center. at first glance you would think it came straight out of a fairy tale, well one with modern technology, but the closer you look the age of the walls show, turrets long out of munitions and power, and the gate permanently shut in a desperate attempt to keep the Grimm out, it was a beautiful yet tragic sight all in one.

"Yes I suppose it is an impressive sight isn't it, certainly one that we can't forget,'' Juniper said in awe at the walls. With most of the company also look in awe, thirty minutes passed quite quickly, everyone was quickly knocked out of their sightseeing mood when the truck and Half tracks came to an abrupt stop and the 50 cals opened up.

"Ahh, shit everybody off, Grimm attack!",James yelled, everyone immediately started to grab their gear and getting out of the trucks, forming a slight defensive ring around the trucks they quickly killed off the rest of the Grimm that they didn't get rid of at first contact.

"Shit, we're pulling out! This is getting too hairy for us! Sherrywood, Perez, godspeed to you guys but we're getting the hell outta here!", one of the higher-ranked drivers said in a slight panic.

Slightly sarcastically James replied, "Right, best you boys live another day right?'' becoming more serious James said, "In any case, we'll cover your retreat and push forward on foot."

Right as James finished his sentence, a large boom went off, "Well I suppose that my signal."

The fighting lasted for an hour, with round after round pouring into the hoard of Grimm grunts, "Gods above, How many of there were there", PV2 O'Connor said looking at the now dissolving Grimm.

"I don't know how many Grimm there were, but what I can tell you is that HE is gonna be nonexistent if we have to keep fighting like this all the way to the damned city.", 1LT Perez shouted at the airborne on the ground.

"Alright, new plan once we get to the gates of Mountain Glenn we're gonna have to make a stop and hold for the night, We can not proceed on to the city without proper tank support, and I know that until we capture the city we won't be able to get a proper supply line all the way out here."James said while reloading his M1 carbine and getting on a tank, "What are we standing around for?! Let's get moving, daylight's not gonna last forever and I definitely don't want to spend the night in a Grimm infested forest...again." With that people started to climb on to the tanks or walk beside them, talking about what just happened or other things like life and the such.

* * *

Early Evening

"Alright, everyone off! We've arrived, 100 yards away from Mountain Glenn. Thank you for traveling with Perez airlines but now it's time for everyone to get off!", Perez shouted prompting the men and women to get off and start digging in for the night.

James got off and shouted, "Hey, Penny get over here I need to make a call to battalion about the change in plans!"

"Yes sir, Coming!", She shouted back, put back together after the Vytal Festival in her universe, she left to find a change in scenery and to escape the cold confines of the Atlas military, which led to her joining the Elite troops in the UNS, one thing lead to another and she was placed in the 1st Intelligence Battalion as a corporal in 'Friend Ruby's' Platoon, she looked back to SFC Xiao long and excused herself from the work she was assigned to report to the captain.

"What did you want to be sent sir?", Penny asked patting herself down of dirt.

"Tell battalion that we need an emergency air supply drop, We're running low on HE munitions in the Shermans and they need a resupply, and send a group of engineers to blast open the main gate. Oh that and a bombing raid over Mountain Glenn, if it can clear out some of those old buildings, that we need to tear down anyway, of Grimm then it saves us a lot of trouble later on." James said while helping with setting up some fire pits for the night.

"Yes, Sir!", Penny said while walking back to Yang to get back to setting up the tents for the night.

* * *

Night

"So what's up on the menu?", Juniper asked walking past Jaune on her way to the canteen.

"Whatever we managed to scrounge up from the depot today, As far as I can tell some sort of stew. I stopped asking questions after all that fighting today.", Jaune said holding a bowl of something that resembles stew. "Well, either way, I'm gonna eat this and start napping, I'm too goddamn tired right now.", Jaune said walking away from Juniper.

She shrugged and walked to the temporary kitchens the company set up, wanting a hot meal before tomorrow, '_if what happened today is the bare minimum for dealing with Grimm, then we're outta luck, and stuck with a lunatic major.'_, she thought to herself. The general mood across the camp was generally the same, save for the veterans of the group, most of the command generally had lots of combat experience with Grimm before joining up with the army. Sighing as she ate she knew that tomorrow was gonna be hell.

* * *

_**A/N: Well Here's chapter two, pretty lackluster, but I wanted to enjoy writing this story so I'm not gonna put too much pressure on myself to do some flashy things if that made any sense.**_

_**As always, leave a review if you feel that there's anything I should know, other than that, have a good day.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The First Assignment Part 3

_**I totally forgot to put up a translation key for the ranks last chapter, so i'll put one up now. **_

_**Http /ab out/ra nks-a nd-insig nia/ , It's what I reference off of for ranks but I'll still put one up by text at the end of every chapter for those who don't want to decipher the url. Though I still recommend going through the effort of looking up the army ranks they all have a pretty interesting explanation for what the rank does and how often they show up, I'll also be excluding any ranks I know for sure won't be showing up anytime soon, or are just simply too far up the chain of command (I.e Colonel or warrant officers)**_

_**Rank Abbreviation | Rank | Type**_

_**PVT | Private | Enlistment rank**_

_**PV2 | Private Second Class | Enlistment rank**_

_**PFC | Private First Class | Enlistment rank**_

_**(from here until the officer ranks, all ranks are NCOs, or non commissioned officers, look up NCO on google for more info on them)**_

_**CPL | Corporal | Enlistment rank **_

_**SGT | Sergeant (or Buck Sergeant) | Enlistment rank**_

_**SSG | Staff Sergeant | Enlistment rank**_

_**SFC | Sergeant First Class | Enlistment rank**_

_**MSG | Master Sergeant (not monosodium glutamate) | Enlistment rank**_

_**1SG | First Sergeant | Enlistment rank**_

_**(from here onwards all ranks are officer ranks, Officer's in real life are trained through a program of sorts, in the US it's called the ROTC or **__**Reserve Officer Training Corps**__**, **__**before getting a commision, which is a government confirmation that you are an officer, and sent out over seas or to train and meet the men they will lead. At least that is what I got off of doing some basic research on google. Same as above, look up the ranks for more detail)**_

_**2LT | 2nd Lieutenant | Officer Rank**_

_**1LT | 1st Lieutenant | Officer Rank**_

_**CPT | Captain | Officer Rank**_

_**MAJ | Major | Officer Rank**_

_**Now with that out of the way, on with the story!**_

* * *

Early morning

"Sir, Battalion just sent out the go for the air drop, It should be here in 10 minutes.", Penny said walking into the officer's tent

"Ah, Finally one good thing this week. Nikos alert the men that there should be an air drop soon, and Rose let Perez know about it too." James said before taking a drink of his coffee. The two aforementioned officers stopped what they were doing in favor of getting the alert out.

Walking outside a very faint buzz could be heard in the distance, "Jeez those planes work fast, I'm gonna go to Perez now."Ruby said before speeding off.

With a sigh Pyrrha walked off to the canteen to make an announcement. Standing on a table she shouted, "Alright listen up!, We got a supply drop coming in 8 minutes, finished up your food and get outside to secure those drops. What are ya standing around for, get outside or finish eating and get outside!" With that she gets off the table and waits for the air drop.

Five minutes later most of the company has assembled outside in a cleared drop zone, "so how much longer do we have to wait, shouldn't those Air Force fuckers be here already?", O'Connor askes to no one in particular, Pyrrha shrugs not really knowing herself. As if on cue the bombers and transport planes carrying the supplies come into view and start dropping their cargo.

"I suppose now would be a good answer to your question O'Connor." PFC Belladonna said in a deadpan. He rolled his eyes at comment and got up to grab the supplies from the drop. "C'mon let's go we can't let Rose and Arc get all the supplies again!", Juniper shouted while walking over to the drop site.

"Ahh, it's not like we take all the supplies, only most of it!" Ruby said sarcastically. "either way you heard her let's move come on we've got a city to over run!" she said while walking with the tank crews.

"All of you better start getting these supplies before lunch, Major need's mountain glenn tonight or else the beach head will be over filled with supplies!" James shouted while exiting the command tent.

* * *

\- Late morning: Mountain glenn gates-

"So how are we gonna get through that?" Ruby said while pointing at the gate.

"I have no honest to god clue Rose, if I did we wouldn't have spent the last half hour staring at it. I mean you'd think they would send some guys up from the 409th engineers but nope here we are." James said exasperated at the massive thing, sure they could blow it up or burn it, possible even cut through it but it would take too long.

"What about penny sir?", Jaune asked with said person right next to him.

"We could but we would also have to hold off the hordes of grimm that would pour out of the city and we need a foothold in the city itself, engineers are gonna be here tonight and reinforce some of the more intact buildings and so we need to capture one and secure a path to it, and I would rather not spend the time fighting off the grimm that was otherwise ignorant of our presence." James ranted while trying to think up a solution to the massive gate.

"We could just plow through it, I doubt the gates were designed with the plan to hold off a Sherman." Perez suggested while sitting in his tank, " I mean even if it was, a century or so of age and natural changes would probably do enough damage it where we could drive through it."

James shrugged, "go ahead I've got nothing, and driving through it, is relatively quiet compared to a giant laser cannon"

Perez nodded and spoke into the radio,"alright driver forward, ram that gate open." complying with the order the tank moved forward and into the gate, with a creak and the old rusted hinges groaning at the new movement, the gate slowly opened.

"Alright, let's get going, I think that old tower over there should do us some good."Jaune said while pointing at a mostly intact skyscraper with a sign on it, the sign said _Merlot Industries_, The company gathered their equipment and started to walk in.

* * *

"Ahh Mountain Glenn, the first and only attempt that Vale ever made to expand its reach, something that as you can all see here has failed. Though here we are to take it, anyone else concerned about our safety here?", PFC Stiles said while taking some pictures of the scenery.

"Ehh, James and our CO's probably, though I think cap pissed off Major Lazuli pretty badly if this what we are supposed to do without support from neighboring companies. I mean we're good but even I have my doubts." SGT Aiello said "Though I wonder if the girls in Vale would want a piece of this action, after we take this place." Aiello said while flexing, which earned a groan from just about everyone who saw and heard him.

"Well everyone knows that women love scars, and baby face over there definitely made it out of the second world war without one", PFC Zussman said while riding on one of the tanks

"Either way we'll be hailed as the heroes of Mountain Glenn if we do retake it, though I feel like you all have your priorities a bit off, I mean we are technically in a war at the moment." SSG Daniels said while looking around through his binoculars from atop the same tank Zussman was on "One against Grimm that is. Hopefully it'll be like shooting fish in a barrel. considering what happened yesterday though, it'll be more like shooting a wooden wall, sure we can beat it with enough ammunition but it'll take forever."

"Well either way, tonight should be an easy one, all considering we just need to clear out whatever is inhabiting that tower, and then we dig in for a small seige."James said walking alongside the group, " All goes well, and we get to head to vale and get a break from this mess," James said while pointing at the rubble and crumbing buildings, "Perhaps Vale will even hand out medals to us."

"Having said that however, we've arrived merlot industries tower, not much but a decent place to make a HQ, if nothing else we can get a working radio tower going." James said while everyone started to rest or set up for defending the tower.

"Arc your platoon will clear out the tower, the rest of you lot will be digging in or going out to secure a path and mark the path. Get moving c'mon" James said to the other CO's

"Yes Sir.' Jaune replied "Alright first platoon you heard the man, let's get moving! We've got a tower to secure!" He shouted to his platoon.

* * *

With First Platoon

"Alright I got your back buddy, just kick open the door already.", PFC Lena Oxton said to CPL Ameilie Lacroix, Rolling her eyes she kicks in the door, only for her leg to kick a hole into the door and get stuck.

"Lena stop laughing and help me or I swear to whatever god is out there, I will end you!", Amelie almost shouted at a laughing Lena who was on the ground laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Sorry luv, just really funny,'' Lena said getting up, she dusted herself off and helped Amelie out of the door.

"I think the door is open now, you two alright?" Jaune asked the pair.

"Yep, no need to worry about us, widow's a tough girl and I'll live through laughing sir."Lena said picking up the sniper-assault rifle combo and handing it off to the now unstuck sniper.

"Qui, go on we'll catch up, just a couple of splinters after all.", Widow said while grabbing a tweezer form her make up kit.

"Alright then," Jaune said before turning to the rest of the platoon,"Everyone else get moving, we got orders to secure this tower tonight. Move it!" He shouted out.

Moving in the platoon was immediately greeted by a small pack of beowolfs, small being relative, there was still a least twenty of them. For the veteran huntsmen, it was cakewalk to take them out, inexperienced special forces not as much of one. "Take em out, C'mon!" Daniels yelled, he fired off a clip from his M1 garand killing 4 of them and injuring 2 more, the rest of his squad started firing, killing off the rest of them.

"Up the tower, let's go!" ordered Jaune, moving up the tower the clear out each floor, most floors only had small to medium packs of beowolfs, the closer to the top the platoon got however, the more experienced the grimm seemed, with some of the grimm employing primitive tactics.

"Jesus, how tall is this damned tower?", SSG Caleb Blood Asked to no one in particular.

"Tall enough to feel more like a dungeon crawler than an actual skyscraper, that's for sure. Though I'm sure we're close to the top." SGT Jeffery New said while walking up the steps to the next floor.

"Both of you shut it, we've got a problem, look." O'Connor pointed at a large nevermore nest, "If reaching the top was a problem then no worries, we're here, but we've got a new problem this nest is a definite sign of an elder nevermore. I'm sure we could kill it, but I have no damned clue where it is, and that is worrying, not to mention the nevermore chicks that will swarm us if we're not careful."

"Stop talking and get moving c'mon", Daniels walked into the room only to be ambushed by a pack of beowolfs and nevermore chicks. "Holy Jesus!", he swung his rifle around and blasted at the initial attack, halting it for a moment, one of the chicks got lucky and managed to get a hit into the sergeant's gut, the rest of the platoon quickly moved to reinforce and defend the now injured NCO

"Jesus that hurts like a bitch, Zussman get me a medic damn it, ahh shit bastard got me good.", He yelled at the private, getting up and firing his M1917 he killed another two chicks while moving towards a medic.

"Christ, Daniels you're gonna be okay right?! Someone get him a medic damn it!", Aiello yelled at the platoon.

"Jesus Sit the hell down Daniels!", CPL Eugene Roe shouted while preparing the bandages, cotton, and saline solution to clean and patch up the wound.

"Alright the rest you let's finish off these bastards off!", Jaune yelled while cutting down another beowolf that charged at him. Not too long after the platoon cleared out the rest of the room and sat down for a rest

"I think that was the last of them, at least in the tower. What time is it Joe?", Jaune asked PV2 Joe Marcone,

"'Bout 7 PM I reckon, I think we should start heading back to the camp downstairs at ground level." Marcone responded, nodding Jaune instructed the Platoon to head down to ground level.

* * *

"How was clearing the tower out of grimm Lieutenant?"James asked, taking a sip of coffee he sees that there was an injured man.

"Well enough, there was an elder nevermore nest at the top, the grimm there ambushed Daniels over there,"Jaune pointed at the wounded sergeant, " and a nevermore chick got a hit on him. We're gonna want a quad 50 mount wet up soon,I doubt that the bird will enjoy our presence here, considering how we took over it's home and all." Jaune said to the Captain, sitting down by a fire, a familiar team of exhuntresses are walking back from their patrol.

"Jaune! How was clearing the tower?", ruby yelled while jogging over the aforementioned blond.

"Fine, Daniels walked into an ambush by the Grimm though, and before you ask you he's fine, just a hit on the gut. He should be fine." Jaune said to his fellow officer.

"Alright you two, as much as I'm glad that everyone is alive and would rather everyone rest, night is coming soon and I'm quite sure that what progress we made today will get the grimm's attention. We have to set up some defenses and dig in for the night." James said to the lieutenants

"Knew that today was too good to be true, in any case, how long till the first group of reinforcements arrive?", Jaune asked James, tossing more fuel into the fire stoking for while longer.

"Could be an hour from now or an entire day, depending on how long the rest of the battalion takes to get here and a billion other factors. No matter what though, we won't truly be outta trouble until third I.D. gets here" James replied, looking through his binoculars.

"Right, isn't Hosu Company stuck in Vale at the moment though, the only other company from our unit in a 3 mile radius is N-Force Company. And even then they're more likely to show up after we've finished our jobs, I mean they suck at navigating with a map.", Jaune said getting up to go dig in for the night.

"Yeah but, lazuli did warn us that we would be alone, either way we're the best and the brightest the Multiverse can offer, we'll be fine." James said confidently, flashing a smile, he walks into the building to check up on the fortifications.

"Overconfident much?" Jaune muttered to himself, joining his platoon, they walked back into the building to help fortify it for the night.

* * *

_**Alright, chapter done!**_

_**Sorry about the length of time between updates, I recently got a lot of work so I had to focus on that, either way I'll try to get an update out sooner next time, but no guarantees**_

_**Also here a translation sheet for some other abbreviations I didn't include earlier**_

_**NCO | Non-Commissioned officer**_

_**CO | Commissioned Officer**_

_**I.D. | Infantry Division**_


	4. Chapter 4: One Month Later

_**Yay Next chapter, and here we are in the future and every's changed...in mountain glenn anyways.**_

_**Spoilers aside, the main story begins now, I needed to introduce some characters and show how I was gonna do so, which is why the Operation Glare arc exists (note that's what I'm calling the last three chapters, I'm calling it that because there are some glaring flaws in those last three chapters...probably I don't know.), so I'm gonna be pressing forward with the main story and canon now.**_

"Hey Sherrywood, got a job I need you to take care of!", MAJ Lapis Lazuli shouted to James, getting off her Jeep she walked over to the Captain in question.

"Last time you gave an assignment we were stuck here holding off Grimm from the tower like some sort of video game," James said to the major

Chuckling she spoke, "yeah but Hosu was in vale and I only trust N-force as far as I can throw them." James raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Which I realize, that I could probably chuck them quite far, but that's besides the point. Your company is assigned to vale and specifically Ozpin Meridian, Beacon's headmaster, He'll be expecting at 1000 hours tomorrow morning, you'll be taking a Vertibird over to Beacon in an hour, get your company together, as of right now your permanent assignment until Coronel gives our battalion other orders. Congratulations, you'll be stuck on parade duty, Have fun~" The Major said with a smirk.

Rolling his eyes, he goes to the barracks, the barracks themselves being refashioned burned out weathered buildings that we reinforced with new supports. "Alright everyone up! We're being sent to Vale, Poledina get a message out to Perez and his boys let them know too and get us a couple of air transport ships." James shouted when he entered the barracks.

Half the occupants in the room jerked and nearly dropped what they were holding out of shock at the sudden intrusion. The other half just got woken up and fell out of their cots with a shout. "Jesus, sir you tryna to give us all an aneurysm here?", O'connor said dusting himself off after being woken up from his nap.

"Quit complaining and get your equipment,Lazuli just gave us orders, we leave for vale in an hour! Permanent assignment until further notice let's move!" James shouted at the now alert men. Getting dressed or grabbing their equipment the soldiers run out of the makeshift barracks and onto the recently completed airfield.

Not long after the company assemble at the Airfield, five tanks roll up to the same air field along with five somewhat irate crews for those said tanks, "The Hell is going on, why did the Captain call us all up like that?", Perez complained sitting inside his tank.

"Well Perez, We're on Parade Duty, more specifically, assigned to Ozpin and by extension Vale as some sort of good gesture to the kingdom. Either way if we want to have the fifth air fleet here and not a small detachment to deal with any Grimm incursions, we'll have to suck up to the people and impress them," James explained while looking around for the air transports he called up earlier.

Noticing a couple of ATP M5 Pelicans and AITP M4 Triads taxing on the runway, he runs over to them and asks about any transports for remnant company, "yeah yeah, hop on we were looking for you lot. Get those tanks on here and we'll get you to Vale."

"Alright, everyone up, our transports are here, Perez get your tanks into those pelicans, The rest of us get on those triads we need to get to Vale!", James yelled still next to the transports

The sky was both a blessing and a bane to Jaune, for him clear skies meant no enemies to fight in the sky, but it is also true that being in said air was less than favorable.

Thank the brothers for air sickness pills.

"Hey chin up Jaune, we're almost there." Ruby said patting the queasy 1LT

"Yeah real lovely, I have no idea why I signed up for the airborne, I mean I know I have motion sickness. Ugh, I'm gonna puke if we don't get to flat ground in a couple of minutes," Jaune said clutching his stomach.

"Perhaps writing will do you some good Jaune," Pyhrra offered in passing.

"Yeah perhaps," Jaune said pulling out a small journal and started to write.

_September 6, 1944 Glare +30_

_It's been about a month since we've taken over Merlot Industries tower, and life's been pretty stagnant. While the engineers and construction crews are working on refurbishing and repairing the nearby buildings , we've been going on patrols and clearing out the rest of the city, block by block. _

A group of soldiers blast down a pack of beowolfs in the streets of Mountain Glenn, chief among the group is a SSG Yang Xiao Long single handedly killing off half the pack.

_For the most part the air force has done well to keep most of the larger Grimm suppressed or dead. Though remnant company still gets sent out for those missions in spite of the superior airpower._

Three nuckelavee are swinging away at remnant company, most of whom were either hiding behind a wall or picking away at it from a distance. Two P-47 thunderbolts and an IL-2 Shturmovik pass over head dropping or firing their payload on the Grimm wiping them off the map permanently.

_It's not all sunshine and rainbows though, while searching through the long abandoned settlement we've come across some real heart breaking scenes._

Two paratroopers are staring at two skeletons near a mostly rotted crib, the two skeletons one large and a tiny one, the story is clear here, and neither of the soldiers speak in a moment of silence.

_But for the most part we've made mountain Glenn a home again to many who need it. Now I'm on a mission to Vale, fortunately this time it's a diplomatic mission and one at the prestigious Beacon Academy, (I should know I went there after all) perhaps I'll say hi to old man Oz._

"Jaune we're here, and I see you took my suggestion," Pyhrra told the first lieutenant.

"Yeah let me finish up and I'll join you." Jaune said back.

_Until the end _

_First Lieutenant Jaune Arc_

"Alright Vale! Isn't this where you were from. Lieutenant?", O'Connor remarked

"An outlying settlement, but yes I was from Vale.", Jaune said to the private

"Alright, Remnant Company form up and listen up, until further notice the captain has given us a 30 day pass, try not to do too much damage to the kingdom." Pyhrra announced, to which the men and women of the company cheered and dispersed to go get a drink and meal.

"Alright, I don't know about you two but I for one need to go pick up some dust." Ruby told Pyhrra and Jaune.

"Ehh I'll join you, I think Pyhrra might too.", Jaune said walking over to Ruby

"No, I'm afraid I agreed to join Yang to go to juniors tonight." Pyhrra said walking away.

"Well you two enjoy it. Let us go Ruby," Jaune said walking to the Beacon bullhead docks.

_**A/N: Quick catch up chapter for what happened in between the Operation Glare arc and main canon.**_


End file.
